Acasos do Destino
by Carla Hikaru-chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru. Um homem implacável que despreza totalmente quaisquer sentimentos.  Rin, uma mulher que, por um acaso do destino, pode mudar tudo o que Sesshoumaru sempre pensou... LEIAM APRESENTAÇÕES!


Meu nome é Sesshoumaru. Taishou Sesshoumaru. Vocês podem achar estranho eu me apresentar desta forma, mas e a única maneira, enfim. Eu, minha riqueza, meu trabalho, meu prestígio na sociedade, minhas _**relações pessoais**_... Relações pessoais, hmf, patético. Eu, Sesshoumaru, não preciso dessas coisas. Nem de 'afeto', nem 'carinho', são coisas totalmente desnecessárias para mim. Nunca precisei e estou aqui, vivendo muito bem com todo o conforto que anos de trabalho duro pôde me proporcionar. Agora vocês se perguntam porque estou dizendo tudo isso, não é mesmo? Eu sou homem, e assim como as mulheres, temos nossas, digamos, _**fraquezas**__._

Nunca me casei, nem pretendo tão cedo. Mas, preciso de um pouco de _**distração**_ em alguns momentos, se é que me entendem. Mas eu não me rebaixaria o suficiente para frequentar lugares especialmente para estes fins_, __**se é que me entendem**_**,** novamente.

Mas foi aí que tudo aconteceu.

Estava em mais um dia normal no meu escritório, a grande Advocacia Taishou&Taishou, havia uma pilha de papéis em cima da minha mesa e enquanto eu estava tentando me organizar, chamei minha secretária. Peguei o telefone e disquei o ramal correspondente.

- Kagome, pode vir até minha sala?

- _Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama._

Estava precisando de um pouco de descanso e, uma _companhia_. Mas uma companhia apenas para poder me satisfazer, pois detesto criar vínculos. Amizade para mim, é algo totalmente desnecessário, porém às vezes têm as suas vantagens...

Minha secretária adentrou a sala, e olhando-a, falei:

- Por favor, ligue para Hakamu Miroku, da Companhia automotiva Hakamu's e peça-o para vir até meu escritório com urgência.

- Sim, farei isso agora. - e saiu de minha sala.

É, eu realmente precisava de um pouco de distração. Miroku, poderia ser considerado um grande _amigo, _mas como desconheço totalmente esse sentimento de 'amizade', para mim ele não passa de um mero colega de infância. Como conhece muito bem o ramo das mulheres, muito provavelmente ele vai poder me ajudar...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Aiai, que complicação. *suspira*

Ah, olá minna ^^ meu nome é Katamura Rin e sou estudante bolsista de uma universidade em Tokyo. É, bolsista... pff, não ter dinheiro não é nada fácil, ainda mais pra se viver num lugar como esse. Sabem, eu estou procurando emprego, pois vivo sozinha com ajuda do meu meio-irmão e não ta sendo nada fácil. São muitas despesas e já estou cansada de dar tanto trabalho a ele, poxa. Enfim... meu meio-irmão, Naraku, é uma pessoa muito estranha. Quando nossos pais morreram, diz ele que herdamos algum dinheiro, pouco, mas suficiente pra vivermos "bem". Ainda acho estranha essa história, mas ok. Ele trabalha a noite, de madrugada mais precisamente, numa boate, como barman. Sim, é um emprego meio complicado, mas fazer o quê. Ele me dá um dinheiro por mês, mas é muito pouco comparado com o que preciso... aiaiai, que vida dura viu.

Estava folheando um jornal, quando vi uma matéria, no mínimo, bizarra.

Sites que agenciam garotas que, de um lado, há homens bem sucedidos, a maioria casados, interessados numa 'distração', e garotas, que em busca de um bom dinheiro, servem de distração pra esses homens. Ridículo. O mais engraçado é que nem sempre eles querem algo mais, normalmente só acompanhantes para viagens de negócio, ou algum janter social, sem cogitação de 'cama' depois disso.

Ainda continua sendo bizarro. Dei risada e joguei aquele jornal no lixo. Pff, isso seria a ultima coisa que eu faria, sinceramente.

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu vi quem era. Sango-chan

- Moshi-moshi?

- Rin-chan, é a Sango, tudo bem?

- Sim Sango-chan e você?

- Ahh, estou bem, queria muito encontrar com você hoje depois do meu trabalho, porque quero te fazer uma proposta interessante, de emprego, mais precisamente.

Meu olhos brilharam na hora, é muita sorte isso.

- É mesmo Sango-chan? Que ótimo *-* nos vemos as 8 em casa, pode ser?

- Ótimo, só vou falar com o Miroku-kun e...

- Oh, então vocês estão juntos é? *sorrisinho*

- Ah.. er.. bem, eu não comentei né? Hahaha

- Vai me contar TUDO.

- Ok, Rin-chan, mas preciso desligar, nos vemos a noite, sayonara!

- Sayonara.

Desliguei meu telefone e suspirei. Sango-chan conseguiu se acertar finalmente com o Miroku, Kagome-chan e Inuyasha-san vivem em pé de guerra mas morrem um pelo outro, até meu irmão esquisito tem alguém... E eu, no auge dos meus 22 anos, aqui, procurando emprego, sozinha e carente. Oh, mundo cruel...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Pessoaaaaaaaaaaaaal, tudo bem com vocês? *-* **

**Estou acá, com uma idéia que me surgiu esses dias ao ler uma matéria de uma revista e ficou batucando na minha cabeça, até que comecei a TENTAR escrever. Vejamos, para que vocês possam entender a história, agora só postei mesmo as apresentações e um pouquinho do que vai começar a acontecer.**

**A matéria na revista era sobre uma espécie de "prostitutas de luxo pela internet", mas é algo meio indefinido, pois nem sempre há relações sexuais envolvidas. Esses sites de 'relacionamento' funcionam basicamente com o seguinte: Perfis de mulheres bonitas, ambiciosas, que querem se dar bem na vida e ter uma boa colocação no mercado de trabalho e homens, casados ou não, que querem uma espécie de aventura, digamos assim - chamados de _sugar daddies (sugar daddy no singular__- . Eles meio que contratam essas garotas - chamadas de _sugar babbies(sugar baby no singular) _- para coisas diversas, num tempo determinado. Desde acompanhamento até restaurantes, viagens de negócios, até mesmo para as relações mesmo em si. É uma coisa mais 'fixa', mais ou menos, por isso não seria bem uma prostituição.**

**Talvez essa idéia pareça maluca, mas ficou batucando na cabeça haha. E não, a Rin-chan não vai ser 'ambiciosa', na verdade o destino vai fazer com que ela... bem, não vou contar né :P**

**Então, quero a opinião de vocês, se devo continuar essa fanfic ou não, se vocês acham que vão render, porque a idéia ta aqui na cabeça :P**

**Mais uma coisa: Por enquanto a classificação continuará normal, mas como provavelmente terá conteúdo mais adulto [hentai, palavras mais pesadas, etc] eu provavelmente mudo a classificação da fic pra M mais pra frente, mas eu aviso a vocês certinho. ^^**

**Enfim minna, era só isso, por favor, opinem!**

**AAAAH, que curso na faculdade vocês me sugerem para a Rin fazer? ;D**

**Reviews hein u.u**

**Bgs s2**


End file.
